The prior art includes many riderless mowers which include a traction drum. These prior art mowers are unable to turn on terrain without the operator lifting the cutting head off of the terrain to prevent damage by tilting the mower back onto the traction drum. The prior art also includes steerable turfgrass mowers that use three pneumatic tires rather than a traction drum. These steerable turfgrass mowers lack many of the advantages of traction drum driven mowers, including a more even distribution of weight which prevents the device from damaging the turf during operation. In addition, autonomous devices, such as robotic devices, exist for performing predefined tasks, such as mowing areas of turf. However, these devices are not able to rotate back upon a traction drum similar to how a user manipulates traditional turfgrass mowers. Therefore, in order for the advantages of turfgrass mowers having a traction drum to be realized within an autonomously controlled mower, a system capable of turning the mower without operator assisted tilting is needed.